When everything's black
by The Threat
Summary: [Magiranger] This story goes on where I left of with my earlier story, 'Dark Side Of Courage'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: apart from "Abyszard", all characters are property of either Toei Company or Saban Entertainment

* * *

About twenty years earlier, a child was born. This is nothing to be surprised about, since every second hundreds of people are born. What makes this one so special is that his parents weren't given the chance to enjoy adulthood. Nobody knows why exactly. Either they died, or they couldn't afford a child and thought it to be cruel to take a life before it's even born. In any event, this child was dropped at a orphanage, and raised by the people emplyed there. And that's when the misery began.

This kid grew up, suffering from other kids taunting him, and the employees (knowingly or not) joined in. It all started with something that either the kid did, or something that had happened to him, which earned him a nickname. This nickname, being so insulting that it's not even worth to be mentionned out loud, suddenly became a reason for other kids to make his life a living hell. There was a point in his life that he relised how this could all end. Only if there were people who would adopt him, give him a real name, and taking him out of here... Not a day went by that somebody came to visit the orphanage, and left with a child, this particular child never being the one. His misery never ended. Until someone had picked a fight with him, and he was the one punished for it.

His punishment meant that he had to clean up the library. A fitting punishment, they believed, but it turned more into a bliss than anything else. The kid found a book, concerning something called necromancy, of which he had never heard, let alone know what it meant. But when he started reading it, he learned that there are ways to revive dead people. That's when the best idea in the world came to him. Why wait for people to adopt him, if he could have his real parents back?

It took him some time, he even needed to stay up at night, but he found it all worth it, to collect everything he needed to start the ritual that would eventually bring his parents back to life. He had completed half the ritual, until a flash of light appeared, after which he saw a woman, standing in the moonlight that shone through the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to hide what he's doing.

"Somebody that is concerned over what you are about to do!" the woman answered.

"I'm not doing anything!" he responded.

"Yes you are!" the woman corrected him, "You're about to wake a dead person. Aren't you?"

The kid saw no point in hiding it anymore, so he relaxed, and began to cry.

The woman moved closer to him, holding his little head, trying to comfort him: "Oh come on. It is only natural that you want to bring back a loved one!"

"How would you know?!" he cried at her, trying get out of her grip, "You don't know what it's like to be down here! To have never known your real parents! To have to...!"

He stopped talking all of a sudden. Clearly, he was waiting for someone to say this to. The woman on the other hand had not yet given up on trying to comfort him.

"What if I could help you?" she suggested.

"You will adopt me?" he pleeded.

"That I cannot do!" she answered very sorry, "But I can help you find someone who will adopt you. And in the meantime, make sure that your life here will be a little easier!"

The kid's face suddenly flared up in happiness: "You can do that for me?"

"Off course!" the woman answered, "But there is one condition!"

"What is that?" the kid asked, "I'd do anything!"

"I don't want you do anything!" the woman replied, "In fact, there's something I don't want you to do!"

The kid didn't understand, until the woman finally said: "I want you not to try to revive the dead anymore!"

"Why not?" the kid asked.

"There are many people who would use this magic to do bad things!" she answered him, "I don't want you to turn into one such people! You understand that?"

The kid waited for a minute before he answered: "Yes."

"So that's a promise?" the woman asked.

"I promise!" he said.

The woman smiled and stood up: "Good! Now I must go!"

She marched back to the moonlight, but not before the kid had just one question answered: "Wait! Who are you?"

The woman smiled. As she faded away in the light of the moon, she answered: "Lunagel!"


	2. Chapter 2

"And you actually helped him to find parents?" Isamu asked, appearantly hardly able to believe what he just heard.

"Yes." Rin answered, "It was the only way I knew to stop him from making a mistake."

"Well it doesn't look like it really did help!" Isamu replied.

There are still some things which I can't understand!" Hikaru stated, "Like how did he get acces to anything revolving necromancy?"

"Or how could he have operated without Magitopia knowing about it!" Isamu added.

"Isamu! Hikaru! Please, don't be like that!" Miyuki nearly pleaded for Rin, "I'm sure there's a rational explanation for all that!"

"Kaa-san's right!" Houka agreed, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Having another magi...!"

"Nee-chan!" Kai interrupted, "You're not seriously suggesting that we should take him as a member to our family!"

"Why not?" she asked.

But before Kai could give his view on the matter, Tsubasa stopped them both from arguing: "You guys keep it down! I don't think Rin is done telling us everything!"

The argument stopped. All heads turned back to Rin, who continued telling what happened years ago.

"Like I just said, I was going to help him find people who'd want to adopt him. And I did! You could not believe how happy he was! A child's smile means a lot, you know!"

She sighed before she continued: "But that's when you called all of us together, Bragel! To continue the war against Infershia. I knew I might not come out of it alive, so I had to say goodbye to him, and when I did, that smile nearly faded from him. As a way for him to remember me, I gave him my talisman, and..."

"You what?" Isamu shouted, "Did you even realise what you've done by that?"

"Yes I do!" Rin reasoned with him, "I gave him something to remember me by, as well as the promise he made! Not to use necromancy for his own good!"

"Well he sure broke that promise, didn't he!" Makito responded, "That unthankfull..."

"No!" Rin interrupted, "He said he only practised it in case other people would use it for their own goods! He didn't break the promise!"

"But if that's so..." Hikaru thought out loud, "Then who's he fighting with?"

A little further away from there was the very answer to that question. A man, in a long dark cloak with a snake slithering on his shoulders, was moving inside a construction site. He walked for a while, until he finally found what he was looking for: a concrete mixer. He stretched out his hand. I was a red, skinless hand, with lot's of iron... rings by the look of it. The hand threw all the necissary supplies into the mixer, after which he turned it on. After a little while, he put one hand into the mixer, took a handfull of liquid concrete, and threw it on the floor. After that, he took another handfull, and another, and another... until he had nine of them on the floor. He then stretched out his other hand, that look just like his first one (skinless and with rings). He stretched it just above the bits of concrete, and somehow causes tiny but powerfull bolts of lightning, which appeared to make the concrete move. At long last, the concrete started to take human forms, resulting into an army of whitish grey footsoldiers.

"Ah! My new army at last!" The man said, with a deep sadistic voice, "Now... go and find me some objects, which I can use to summon my henchmen!"

This order was followed by an evil laughter, after which the whitishgrey footsoldiers set out, looking for... nothing in particular, but they were determined to look for anything.

Back at the Ozu residence, things could'nt go any better.

"By giving him his talisman, you granted him the ability to find anything he thinks he needs to know about necromancy, and gave him the power to revive some of the most dangerous enemies we've ever known!" Isamu stated.

"Don't be so har on him, Tou-san!" Houka reasoned, "He did say it happened by accident!"

"All the more reason!" Isamu replied, "He's got all the experience, and he still can't controm any of the magic!"

"Now, Isamu!" Miyuki tried to calm him down, "I'm sure there's a good explanation for that one!"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Why won't you ask him next time we see him?" Miyuki replied.

"Urara!" Kai immediately turned to his youngest sister, "How's it going?"

Urara, who was looking at her glass orb the whole time, replied: "It's strange! Every time I try to find him, there's a sudden cloud of darkness!"

"What could this mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Wouldn't be something he caused?" Kai asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about him before?" Isamu finally asked Rin.

"I thought it didn't matter anymore." Rin answered, "Last time I saw him was only a few days before you ordered me to lock the gate to Infershia. After that I had amnesia, and..."

She stopped at that. This caused everybody to only become more curious than earlier.

"Now that I think about it..." Rin continued, "... I do remember that I sometimes felt like something was drained from me! I never thought about that before!"

"So the whole time you granted him al his magic without even knowing about it?" Isamu asked, even though he allready knew the answer.

"Does that explain how Magitopia didn't know about him?" Makito asked.

"Must be!" Isamu answered.

"So we can't blame Lunagel for any of this." Hikaru said, sounding apologetically.

But it didn't seem like Lunagel heard this: "There's something else!"

If nothing could surprise the gang any more, this news sure did.

"I also remember something that felt like..." she breathed heavily, then continued, "... like all the power that had been drained returned to me!"

Only Isamu and Hikaru looked up surprised.

"What does that mean?" Kai asked.

"Normally," Hikaru answered, "that would mean that the person to whom she granted her power... is dead!"

Everyone looked surprised. Even bearing in mind that this guy they talked about is a necromancer, it still didn't make much sence to hear that he would be dead himself.

"Not that much later," Rin added, "I felt all that power being drained from me again! After that, it didn't happen anymore!"

"OK!" Isamu started, "Wouldn't you say he used his powers for his own good after all.

"He couldn't have..." Rin was denying to herself.

"How would you know," Hikaru reasoned, "if you haven't seen him the past fifteen years at least?"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, some cities in Japan were in an uproar. Whitish grey grunts appeared, and terrorized the citizens. People were screaming their heads of at the sight of these things, those who opposed them caused more damage than the grunts in question,... Children prayed to the magicians every chance they have, but for some reason they're not recieving any of those prayers.

Suddenly, Urara had spotted something in her orb. Something that shocking, she fainted.

"Urara!" Hikaru screamed, as he ran to her, trying to help her regain consciousness, "Please! Wake up! Wake up!"

He shook her, smacked her left cheek, until she finally awoke, looking terrified.

"What's the matter? What did you see?" her husband kept asking her, while the rest of the group gathered around them.

"Did you find him?" was Makito's first thought to ask.

"No..." Urara answered, but this didn't sound soothing, "I saw something else! Something so... evil! I... could actually sence his evilness through the orb!"

Now everyone else was shocked. Kai on the other hand looked at the bright sight: "Can't be that much worse than N. Ma!"

Urara looked at her youngest brother questioningly. Kai looked back, suddenly less cheerfull: "Right? Right!?"

"When will this evil come?" Isamu asked.

"That's what shocked me!" Urara replied, "It's allready here!"

"That's not possible!" Mandora-Boy said, "We would've seen him in this mirror if he did!"

After he mumbled something else nobody ever really understood, everyone was deep in thoughts. For one, Urara's predictions are usually quite accurate, but so was the mirror. That's when Tsubasa relised something: "The mirror only shows Infersha related things, right? What if this evil is not related to Infershia?"

"You mean..." Isamu started, but his wife finished his sentence: "Something new?"

"We'd best start looking!" Kai suggested, though it sounded more like a command.

"And where are you going to start?" Makito reasonned.

"I don't know!" Kai answered, "But if we don't start at all, we won't find anything either!"

"Search and rescue! Sounds exciting!" Houka stated.

The rest of the family looked at each, eventually nodding in agreement. The five siblings, along with Urara's husband gathered, and took their phones out. The five pressed the right number on their phones, while Hikaru used the needed ticket for his transformation. The five shouted: "Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiro!" and Hikaru shouted: "Tenkyuu Henshin! Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

They left on their broomsticks and flying carpet. It didn't take long for either of them to find anything though. The whitish grey grunts were easily spotted.

"What are those!" Kai shouted to his family.

"Could they be related to that evil you mentionned?" Hikaru asked his wife.

"They are!" she replies, sounding as terrifies as earlier, "I sence the same kind of evil with them! Like it's controling them!"

Tsubasa noticed something else: "Where are they going?"

That's when everyone else saw it too, all the grunts, though causing panic, they seemed to be gathering to another place.

"Let's follow them!" Kai insisted, and headed of.

"Kai, wait!" Makito shouted back at him, as he followed his lead, as did the remaining four.


	4. Chapter 4

The grunts have gathered around at some kind of construction area. The magicians dismounted their brooms once they had arrived at the site themselves.

"All right!" Magired shouted, though he didn't see the person he was shouting at, "Stop freaking people out like this!"

The grunts were signalled to move away, revealing the man in the cloack and with the snake that had awoken them earlier. A sight of which the Magirangers weren't a bit intimidated by.

"Who do you think you are?" Magishine started, "Doing all this!"

The man laughed quietly. He grabbed his snake, held it with his right hand only, and suddenly it changed into some kind of a staff. The staff was made of metal, had a very sharp end that touched the ground, and on the other end there was a huge "Z", whetever that stands for. Then the man grabbed the right shoulder of his cloack with his left hand, and took it off. The magicians took a step back at the sight of him. The man seemed to have lost all of his skin, making all of his muscles visible, his skeleton was replaced by a metal version of what it once was, and plastic tubes replaced what once were his veins. The man also wore what looked like a combination of a mask and a crown, which for one did a terrible job at hiding his exposed brains (assuming he meant to hide them at all), and on this mask-crown there too was a "Z" on top of it.

"I... am Lord Zedd!" the man finally said, "Emperor of all that I see!"

Magired tried to show no fear for him: "Yeah... well... you... you're not my emperor!"

Again the man laughed, and said: "What's that?! You wouldn't bow to your emperor?!"

He pointed his staff to Magired. It created a few bolts of lightening, which all hit him, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Kai!" all of siblings gathered around him for comfort.

"That's the evil I saw in my orb!" Magiblue stated.

"Don't worry, Urara!" Magigreen assured her, "We've defeated N Ma before, I'm sure we can deal with this weirdo too!"

Lord Zedd bursted out loud into evil laughter this time. The magicians, for those who could anyway, were a little startled at that.

"N Ma couldn't even squish a bug if it had stung him twenty times!" Zedd laughed, "He would even lose in a fight with a cockroach!"

Magipink said what her relatives merely thought at that moment: "Did... did he just... just call N Ma a loser?"

"How powerfull can this guy be?" Magiyellow wondered.

"When you lot are through with talking as if I'm not here..." Zedd interrupted, "Maybe you could tell me just who YOU think you are to interfere with my affairs!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the Green! Magigreen!"

"The blowing wind element! Magician of the Pink! Magipink!"

"The shaking water element! Magician of the Blue! Magiblue!"

"The galloping thunder element! Magician of the Yellow! Magiyellow!"

"The burning flame element! Magician of the Red! Magired!"

"The shining solar element! Tenkuu Hero! Magishine!"

Kai finished this by saying: "Changing overflowing courage into magic!"

All together: "Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

Lord Zedd repressed a yawn before saying: "I see that dealing with you people is a complete waste of my time!"

This enraged particulary Magired: "What? We have to be worthy to destroy you!?"

"There are others who thwarted me and deserve my punishment! You however are barely any threat to me! So I'll leave my henchmen to deal with you!"

He looked around at what objects his grunts had collected for him. A piece of charcoal, a hockey mask, a pair of blue overalls, a chainsaw, and a box of nails. Zedd raised his staff. Again it created some kind of lightning, but this time, for a somewhat different purpose than earlier. Zedd shouted something as he was using his magic.

"Flueger! Mason! Byers! Knitterface! Nailhead! Arise all!"

Each and every object changed into humanoid creatures. The one called Flueger was the tiniest. He looked burned, was wearing a red and dark-green suit, and a long black jacket over it, along with a black hat. his outfit looked as burned as his face did. His right hand had nails that were five inches than they should be, and seemed to be made of steel rather than anything organic. Mason was a lot taller and a lot broader. He looked more like a dead man that just escaped out of his own grave. The hockey mask covered his entire face, but from every hole in his mask, and not just the holes made for the eyes, there seemed to be an eye staring right at you. In his right hand he wielded a large knife. Byers was as tall as Mason, but not as broad. His overalls appeared ripped, as if attacked on several occasions. His face was as white a piece of chalk, and his eyes were so dark you'd nearly think he has no eyes. He too carried a knife, only smaller than Mason's, something of a kitchen knife. Knitterface was taller than Flueger, but smaller than the other two. His one eye appeared bigger than the other, his skin not only was it sewn together, it also seemed to be some kind of a costume for the man. His right underarm is replaced by the chainsaw. Nailhead was the tallest. He looked just as pale as Byers, had all the nails sticking in his head, was wearing some kind of a leather suit, of which not much was visible since he was wrapped up in chains, but he wasn't restrained himself.

"The lot of you can play with these!" Zedd finally said, "So I can go about my own bussiness!"

* * *

Note: the henchmen that are mentionned above are all inspired on certain well known horror movie characters, therefor neither of them are really mine either. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rays of light struck down all around Zedd, his grunts and his henchmen. Neither Zedd or the magicians understood what happened. They looked into the direction where the rays had come from, as did Zedd once there was less smoke. The magicians recognised the man who attacked. He stood on top of a building, lowering his wand as it changed into a scythe.

"Abyszard!" Magipink shouted, though she sounded relieved.

Zedd shouted something to Abyszard as well. Abyszard replied, but like Zedd he didn't speak Japanese, he said something the others didn't understand.

"What are they saying?" Magiblue asked her family.

"Is it some kind of Necro... whatever related language?" Magired asked away.

"It's English!" Magigreen replied.

"What are they saying?" Magiyellow wondered.

"They talk quite fast, but I'll try to translate!" Magigreen answered, "It sounds like these guys go back a long way!"

"So Zedd's the one he's fighting!" Magishine remarked.

"So you've followed me here?!" Zedd complained.

"You sound so disapointed!" Abyszard said, "Like you would give away the chance to "punish" me for what you belive to be my sins!"

Zedd tried to sound as self-asteem as he always does: "And you think you can defeat me by siding with those guys!"

Zedd pointed to the Magirangers as he said this, after which Abyszard replied: "They'd wish! They're hardly any magic material!"

"They'd wish?" Magired said angrily, "He really thinks we'd want him to be our friend!"

"Speak for yourself!" Magipink replied.

"So you'd rather take me down myself?" Zedd continued, "There are six of us, and only one of you!"

"I'm not interested in those five!" Abyszard said, "Those six over there can handle them pretty fine, while I take care of you!"

"Oh?" Zedd tried to sound surprised, "So you think you can beat me? Like all of the previous times?"

"All of the previous times you were hiding behind something else, afraid to fight yourself!" Abyszard said, "You're supposed to be evil incarnated, but you keep acting like a coward!"

"A coward!" Zedd started to sound infuriated, "You call me a coward?!"

He waved with his staff, drawing a circle in the air, which opened up a portal. Out of that portal came a brown beast. It was two metres in length, had hair all over his body... it looked like a wolf that walked on it's hind legs only.

"If you wouldn't want to fight this, then who's really a coward?!" Zedd remarked.

"Please!" Abyszard said, though he didn't sound like he begged, "You're still hiding behind someone else! Luckely I had taken some precautions!"

"Did you now?" Zedd responded.

"Vancuria!" Abyszard called, after which a flying female bat-like creature appeared above them, and landed just behind Zedd.

"I'm here!" Vancuria replied.

The Magirangers were stunned at this.

"He made friends with Vancuria!" Magiyellow said, "How did he do that?"

"The same way he made tou-san and Hikary-sensei turn against us, I bet!" Magired replied.

"A vampire?" Zedd said, "You're using a vampire against me?"

"Not just any vampire!" Abyszard answered, as Vancuria suddenly split into two girls: Nai and Mae

"We are the queen of all vampires!" Nai finished for Abyszard.

"All vampires!" Mae repeated.

"You two!" Abyszard sounded like he was ordering them, "Stop that werewolf, but make sure no harm will come to he... it!"

"You got it!" Nai replied, as she held up a purple cellular phone

"Got it!" Mae repeated, as she did the same.

"Mahou henshin!" they both called, after which their clothes changed. There outfits are similar to Magimother's suit, except for the bat-like features, and whatever's white on Magimother's suit is black on Nai's suit, and whatever's grey on Magimother's suit is purple on Nai's suit. As for Mea's suit, it's the same as Nai, but whatever's black on Nai is purple on Mae, and whatever's purple on Nai is black on Mae.

"Nai and Mae!" Magishine was surprised, as was everyone else, "Since did you!"

"Since a little while!" Nai answered.

"Little while!" Mae repeated.

"The immortal Vampire Queen!" they both chanted, as they started their pose.

"MagiNai!"

"MagiMae!"

Abyszard smacked his forehead: "That was totally pointless!"

Zedd had a different opinion: "Why don't you all call yourselves Mighty Morphin' Super Fools, if it is your intention to make me laugh!"

"Er..." Magigreen had trouble translating: "I can't translate Mighty Morphin'! Any of you know what that means?"

Zedd had enough of this though: "No matter! Everybody... ATTACK!"

An all out attack started. As stated before, MagiNai and MagiMae will take care of the werewolf, while the Magirangers take care of Zedd's henchmen.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a heavy battle. It most certainly wasn't easy for the vampire-girls to protect the werewolf, and at the same time keeping it from causing any harm to others. None of the Magirangers understood why they shouldn't attack the wolf.

Zedd, who was in a fight with Abyszard, noticed this: "So, they won't fight that wolf now?! I oughta do..."

He wasn't given the chance to finish that sentence. Abyszard used own of his own magic tricks to blast Zedd down, saying: "This is hardly the time to talk to yourself!"

Zedd was enraged. He shot one beam at Abyszard, who in turn shot one of his own back to Zedd.

The Magirangers had some very strong enemies to deal with themselves. Flueger, for one, wasn't the biggest guy among them, but his smaller size allowed him to dodge many of the magician's attacks, and even to jump in such ways it nearly looks as if he were flying. Mason, the biggest guy of them all, moved quite slowly, but was able to withstand any blow that was given to him, as if they were fighting a really strong wall. Byers was down from the first blow that he recieved, however that never meant that they had beaten him because when they turned away to face the next he got up and attacked them. Knitterface seemed the easiest to deal with, since his bodyparts all just seemed to be sewn together, but each part of him that they severed had a life of it's own. Nailhead was the one man they could litterally not lay a finger on, since he used his chains to keep peopkle at a distance, and used his hooks to damage the magicians even more. Even when Wolzard and Magimother decided to join the party, it would look like there's no way that they could possibly win.

Abyszard had finally managed to get Zedd's staff out of his hands.

"It's over!" he said, "You're nothing without you're staff!"

"That's what you think!" Zedd replied, as he shot electricity from his hands, which blew Abyszard away from him, and hit the closest wall bahind him. Zedd moved closer, and gave him another jolt.

Magipink only just managed to witness this happening: "Oh no! He's killing him!"

Only a few of her siblings seemed to hear her cry. By that they lost their concentration, and were immediatly defeated by the enemies. Through this, they all were given the chance to see Zedd using all his might to kill Abyszard. He went on, until Abyszard's armor disappeared, and everyone could see his human form lying down motionless.

Zedd bursted out in laughter: "Finally, I got rid of this pest!"

He turned to look at his henchmen, and said: "You all did a great job! Now go!"

Some more beams came out of Zedd's staff, and the five henchmen as well as Zedd's grunts disappeared into thin air.

"As for the..." Zedd did a quick count before he finishes his sentence, "Ten of you? Oh well! Here's a little surprise for you!"

He pointed his staff to the werewolf, shouting: "Grow, you fleabag! Grow!"

MagiNai and MagiMae tried to stop him, but to no avail. The werewolf grew to the size of a giant, after which Zedd made himself disappear into thin air as well.

"Now what do we do?" MagiNai uttered.

"Do?" MagiMae echoed.

"Let us handle this!" Magired answered them, "I don't know what kind of a mind game those guys are playing, but it must end now!"


	7. Chapter 7

The five magicians said the magic words: "Maagi Magi Magika!" and changed into giants themselves. The saint-in-law clipped the apropriate card to call upon Travellion.

The parents were about to do the same, but somehow they were delayed. The two vampire-girls were desporate about what to do now, like how are they supposed to help the wolf if it were at this size?

"What do we do?" Nai cried.

"Sutokeru didn't tell us anything about this!" Mae cried.

Magimother, who overheard them talking, asked as she had checked wether Abyszard is still alive: "Sutokeru? Is that his name?"

Wolzard on the other hand, had something else to say: "We can't let that wolf attack the people! On the other hand we can't leave him like that either!"

"I'll stay with him!" Magimother said, "You go and help our children!"

"Wait a minute!" Nai requested attention, "What about us?"

"About us!" Mae repeated.

"You stay put! We have a lot to discuss once this is over!" Wolzard said, after which he turned to his wife, and asked: "Are you sure about this?"

"I can help more here then up there! Yes I'm sure!" she replied.

"All right then." Wolzard wrapped up this conversation.

He said a few magic words of his own. One spell turned him into a giant, another had allowed an old aquaintence of him to appear from the grounds: Valkyrion!

Magiphoenix was surprised to see this: "Valkyrion? How can...?"

"Dispite me changing sides, it still aknowledges me as a warrior! That's why it's still loyal to me!"

"No matter!" Magishine interrupted, "Let's finish this!"

A few more magic words were said, and within a matter of seconds there stood three giants: Magiking, Metal God Travellion, and Wolkaizer Fire.

It didn't take long before the three of them started an all out attack on the wolf. Surprisingly, it went smoothly, as if the wolf weren't more than a bug to simply squish.

Meanwhile, Lord Zedd had been up in his own castle, where ever it may be (though by the looks of it nowhere underground). A red beam emited from his eyes, but they weren't at all destructive. In fact, it appeared to enhance his vision, just enough so he can watch the battle at a safe distance.

"This is going even better than I thought!" Zedd laughed, "That wolf is not match for them at all!"

"I don't understand!" Flueger said, who was standing by Zedd but couldn't see what he sees, "I thought that wolf was supposed to take them out!"

Zedd stops watching the fight, and turned to Flueger: "You dare to question me?!"

Flueger took one step backwards, as Zedd mood seemed to manifest itself in some kind of red glow that made him look more demonesque, "No! No off course not! I just wish that I knew what you're doing exactly!"

"Right you are!" Zedd coplimented him, then turned back to where he was looking at first, "Time for you to wake up, Abyszard!"

Abyszard, or Sutokeru, suddenly woke up. He heard a lot of things happening, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. His eyes were out of focus, but he was sure that this won't last long. He tried to get up, but Magimother stopped him.

"Don't force yourself!" she said calmly, "You've taken quite an im..."

Sutokeru pushed her away: "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Sutokeru!" both vampire girls screamed in joy.

"Oh no!" Sutokeru said, "Of all things, they have to mention my name!"

Before Magimother could ask him why he doesn't want anyone to know his name, the girls were asking away at him. Sutokeru's head wasn't exactly up for their talks yet, since neither seemed to be saying the same thing at the same time, for once. Once his eyes were back into focus however, he saw what it was that they were trying to tell him. He saw the wolf, in giant proportions, loosing a battle with three other giants. Sutokeru could barely stand, but he ddn't seem to care. He walked past the girls, ignored Magimother's warnings, and moved himself closer to the fight. When he believed to be close enough, he took out his magiphone, which true to his colour sake was black, and pointed it at Travellion and Wolkaizer.

"Kingcalibur!" the siblings had cried in unision, readying their sword for the finishing move. Suddenly, Wolkaizer grabbed hold of Magiking's sword-arm. The siblings had no idea of wha'ts going on.

"I... I'm not... controlling... myself!" Wolkaiser tried to explain.

"That guy..." Magigreen started, "He wouldn't be...?"

"Hikaru-sensei!" Magiyellow cried, but nobody from Travellion replied. In fact, it looked as though Travellion couldn't move at all.

"Why won't that guy stop doing that?" Magiblue complained.

"Look!" Magiyellow pointed, "There he is!"

Everyone looked at him, as he was pointing his magiphone into their direction.

"He looks quite handsome!" Magipink couldn't help herself on saying that.

"So he is Japanese after all!" Magiyellow remarked, "But why did he speak English earlier?"

"Who cares about that?!" Magired shouted, "We'd better stop him!"

Suddenly, Sutokeru did something neither of them suspected, nor understood. He pointed his phone to his own head for a few seconds, and then pointed it at the wolf. A flash of white light sheared through the air, and into the wolf's head. It seemed to be moving as if in terrible agony. That's when Sutokeru, clearly with a last itch efford, created some more rays that made the wolf go back to it's original size. And then Sutokeru fainted.

Zedd, who saw the whole thing happen, was infuriated. "NOOOO!!! That guy's unbelievable!"

It took him some time before he simmered down a little, then said: "No matter! I'll make you suffer one way or another, if it's the last thing I do!"

The wolf closed in on Sutokeru's lifeless body. It stayed there for a moment, observing him. Then it just growled and ran away.

"Mae!" Nai started, "Remembered what he said about letting it unharmed?"

"Unharmed?" Mae repeated, as they changed back into one Vancuria, and chased the wolf.

When the entire family has reunited, Kai was particulary the one the say what everyone else merely thought: "Can anyone explain what all this is about! Coz I'm lost!"

"You're not the only one, Kai!" Makito said, though it sounded more like a complaint than a confirmation.

"He knows!" Hikaru pointed to Sutokeru.


	8. Chapter 8

In the secret room, back in the Ozu mansion, the family had laid Sutokeru to rest on their bench. Although neither one of the family really knew wether he was resting, or really dead.

"He doesn't show any life signs." Miyuki was telling everyone, "He has no pulse. He doesn't seem to breath,..."

"But since he's supposed to be dead allready, there's no way of telling wether he is dead now." Isamu added.

"No!" Rin shouted, she hadn't been able to leave his side ever since they had brought him in, "He's not dead! I know he isn't!"

Houka put her biggest smile on her face as she approached Rin: "You really care about him. Don't you?"

"Did I not help him?" Rin replied, not returning the smile, "Did I not take care of him as if he were my own kid? Did I not help him to find good foster parents? How could I have done all that if I didn't care!?"

This wasn't exactly what Houka had in mind, but she understood what Rin said. Kai on the other hand didn't.

"How could you possibly care about that arrogant...!" Kai couldn't find the right word to fit the description.

"He doesn't seem that bad! Nyau!" Smokey mauwed, "He looks kind of funny! With that one glove he wears! Nyau!"

The other members of the family had noticed before, but Smokey was the first to mention it. For some reason, Sutokeru was wearing one glove on his right hand, but the other hand wasn't wearing one.

"Yeah, why is he wearing that on one hand alone?" Makito asked.

"Could he be hiding something?" Hikaru wondered.

"Only one way to find out!" Urara said.

After this she approached him. She took his right hand, and pulled of the glove. At first, there seemed to be nothing wrong with it, until she looked into the palm of his hand. She sreamed at what she saw. In her scare, she dropped his hand, thereby revealing to everyone what's on his palm: a pentagram.

"Isn't that...?" Tsubasa started to say, but couldn't finish his sentance.

"The mark of the Devil!" Isamu answered him.

"Isn't it usual for werewolves to have that...?" Makito started to ask, but then the answer had hit him.

"So he's one himself?" Kai said at last.

"It looks like it!" Mandoraboy said, after which he cursed something inexplicable.

Rin seemed to be the only one not thinking at the same level: "No! He's not a werewolf! He can't be!"

"Think about it, Lunagel!" Isamo reasoned, "Why else would he want to protect that other one earlier? Why else would he have that mark on his hand? Why else would he want to hide?"

"No!" Rin couldn't be convinced otherwise. As she was putting the glove back on, she continued: "There must be a better explanation for all this!"

"Explanation or no explanation!" Kai shouted, "We can't leave him like this! What if he changes!"

"Kai's right!" Hikaru said, "We must take all the necessary precautions!"

"I don't know!" Urara replied, "He allready hates us as it is. If we lock him up, we'll only feed his anger!"

"Well it's not like he has a reason to hate us!" Kai remarked.

"Then let me take care of him!" Rin suggested, "He doesn't hate me! He will talk to me! It's the only way to straighten it out!"

"Look!" Mandoraboy pointed, "He's moving!"

The whole family looked at him, as they all took a few steps backwards. He was showing some rapid eye movement, and his head started to shift from one side to the other.

**THE END**

**... for now...**


End file.
